Truth or Dare
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: It's simple. Tori and Jade play Truth or Dare.


**Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Victorious.**

"Babe."

"…"

"Babe," she tried again.

"…"

"Babe," Tori whined again from the side of the big red couch in her living room. Jade rolled her eyes. She and Jade had been officially going out for eight months going on nine, and they both couldn't be any happier.

"Yes?" she reluctantly asked without taking her eyes off of the gruesome movie on television, lightly chuckling as another dumb girl got murder with a spoon.

"I'm bored."

"Okay. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" she screeched excitedly. Jade looked up from her movie to give Tori an amused smirk.

"Truth or Dare? Really? Of all games, you pick Truth or Dare?"

"Yes! I've got the app and everything."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine. Let's play."

Tori did a semi victory dance on the couch, glad she didn't have to watch anymore of the ridiculous horror movies Jade loves so much. Jade laughed softly and grabbed her significant other's pear phone, putting in the password and going to the app.

"Oh you got the dirty one. You kinky girl," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Jade," she blushed. Oh how Jade loved to make Tori blush.

"Truth or dare, Tor?"

"Truth."

"Of course. It says 'at the bottom of your heart, do you believe that you deserve someone better than your boyfriend/girlfriend." Jade tried to keep her stoic, neutral expression, but her eyes gave her away as she looked at Tori expectantly.

"Baby, with all of my heart, I believe that there is nobody better."

Jade smiled as she handed Tori her phone back. "I pick dare."

"It says make out and dominate each other's tongues." Tori said, winking with a wag of her eyebrows. Jade rolled her eyes. "That is so lame."

When Tori started to pout, Jade rolled her eyes again. God, this girl is going to be the death of her.

"Come here you big baby." She pulled Tori in for a soft, sweet kiss. Their eyes closed at the same time, and Tori moaned a little and leaned more into the kiss. Jade parted her lips to let her tongue gently trace over the tan girl's bottom lip. The tan girl granted her access without the slightest bit of hesitation. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck as she let her tongue be dominated by Jade's, moaning all while. Tori smiled as Jade rose her arms slightly to wrap them around her waist. Or so she thought. Jade's hands continued their journey upwards to play with her girlfriend's sensitive chest. Tori ripped her lips away from the raven haired girl with a loud gasp as she neatly fondled them.

"Mmm. Jade," she moaned softly, her eyes half-lidded and breath hitched. Jade smirked and removed her lips and hands from Tori at the same time. Tori snapped open her eyes and looked at Jade with questioning, pleading eyes, wondering why she would do the oh so horrible act of depriving her from the very talented mouth of hers.

Jade kissed her softly, a teasing glint in her eyes. "I believe we have a game to finish."

Tori pouted and bent over to retrieve her pear phone off of the floor. She handed it to Jade and plopped down onto the couch again.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like it nice and slow or rough and hard?"

"That's… wha- WHY?" she finally shouted.

Jade just laughed. "Come on, babe, answer the question. I'll find out anyway."

Tori's eyes widened even more- if that's possible- and her blush deepened. "Really?"

"Well duh. Come on, Tor. It's been eight months," she said jokingly. Her voice became serious again. "I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship…but only if you are. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Tori smiled shyly at the floor. "Eight perfect months."

"Just know this, babe," Jade started talking again. "I seriously don't want to rush anything. I'm just curious. If you don't want to answer the question, you-"

"Nice and slow."

"Wow. I never would have that you would actually answer. I pick truth this time."

"It says have you ever masturbated… to Tori?" she asked hesitantly, avoiding her gaze.

"Yup," she answered without a second thought. She glanced at Tori in time to see her amusing reaction.

"Babe, how many times do I have to tell you? Keep your mouth closed or you'll catch flies. Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth."

"It says do you like to dominate or be dominated?" She put her hand on her chin and rubbed her imaginary goatee as she pondered the question. "I think I prefer being dominated, I mean cause you have a very, _very_ talented mouth and every time we kiss it's like our first and-"

"I pick dare," Jade interrupted, grinning. Her grin only grew larger when Tori blushed.

"It says moan for Tori for thirty seconds…," the brunette trailed off shyly. Jade let out a genuine laugh.

"Okay… Ohhh Tori. Ugh. Mmmmm. Oh fu- right there, baby… oh yeah… right there... don't stop don't stop… Oh _God_ yes oh fu- fu- Oh fucking _hell_. Keep going don't stop… ohh mmmm. Ugh. I-I'm… I'm CUMMING!"

When she finished, she looked over at Tori, waiting for a response. There Tori sat on the edge of the couch and her mouth open. The tiniest hint of drool was starting to form on the corner of her lip. Her pupils were dilated, and the hardness of her nipples were visible through her shirt. The goth smirked and clapped her hands in front of Tori's face. She was pleased to watch Tori come back to reality.

"So what do you think, Tori?" she asked seductively, purring the girl's name.

"Um…-I uh- …I-I... uh… dare." She stammered out.

"it says close your eyes and fantasize for two minutes."

"O-Okay." She then closed her eyes.

Jade laughed. '_And seeing how she is now… this should be good'_ she thought, eyeing her girlfriend's chest area.

= J+T =

A few minutes later, the game was still going on, and by this time, the phone was left on the floor, forgotten.

"Don't laugh when I ask you this question, okay?" Tori said. The scissor loving girl smiled and replied "No promises." To which Tori only rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever been caught masturbating?" she asked bluntly. Jade laughed.

"Hell no. Now my question: have you ever had an orgasm fully clothed?"

The tan girl looked at the floor shyly as she muttered something incoherent. Jade scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "Could you speak up, babe?"

"I said that I never… that I- uhm I-I'm a … I haven't had- I'm a virgin," she finally blurted out clearly embarrassed. Jade's teasing face morphed into a gentle one as she spoke. "Tori, there is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. There isn't a certain age that we have to lose our virginity. Plus I'm glad I'll be your first," she winked.

"Oh my God. Shut up, Jade," Tori said embarrassed. Tori though for a bit. "Have you ever been aroused at school, Jade?" '_This should be interesting'._

"Yes," Jade said without missing a beat. "You want to know the details?" she asked in an overly excited voice. Tori nodded. "You were the cause of it. You were wearing the tightest of all tight skinny jeans. All I can say is…," Jade trailed off dramatically. A smirk formed on her lips. "DAT ASS!"

Tori did not even feel her cheeks heat up. She just stared at her girlfriend annoyed.

"Jade, how many times are you going to say that?"

"Oh come on. I haven't said it that many times. And it's funny!"

"Baby. It was exceptionally funny the first couple of times you said it. You know… about four months ago."

"Okay it was not that long and you know it."

Whatever," she said in a sing song voice. "Your turn. I pick truth."

Jade thought for a while. "Babe if you don't want to answer this, then don't but umm… have you ever given any thought to what position you would want to try. As in sex, not work."

"Oh um no. Not really, but I mean… I guess any is fine, but I-"

She was cut off by a very familiar pair of lips on hers.

Their lips made soft smacking sounds in the silence of the house. It was Jade who broke the kiss.

"I love you, Tori."

Tori did not respond. She only stared at Jade with wide eyes. Neither of them had said it yet. Jade waited a longer. Still no response. Jade took a step back. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her girlfriend's intense gaze.

"Um I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I, um, I have to go. You see, it's this thing that I'm late for and it's really important so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jade said with tears in her eyes. Jade mentally cursed herself. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She didn't plan it this way. She was supposed to wait until the time was perfect. She was supposed to wait a little longer until she knew for sure Tori loved her too. Sure, she knew that Tori liked her, but it wasn't the same. But it doesn't matter now, it's too late. What's done is done and what's said is said. Jade just hoped that things don't get awkward between them. As Jade moved around Tori to head for the door, Tori grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Baby, please don't go," she said softly. She was trying to get Jade to look at her, but she could practically see her walls going up. Of course she loves Jade. She was just too shocked to say anything back at first.

"I love you too, Jade. I love you so much."

Jade turned around after a beat, tears still heavy in her eyes. Said girl pulled the Half Latina into a bone crushing hug. Then she gave her a long, sweet kiss. Jade parted her lips and asked for entry and things once again got heated. Jade put her hands on Tori's butt and lifted her up. Before long they made their way up the stairs and in Tori's room. Tori was pinned up against the just closed door. Jade trailed kisses down her girlfriend's neck while Tori was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh," Tori moaned as Jade hit her personal weak spot: her collarbone. She leaned her head back to give the girl more room. She moaned a little more breathy this time as Jade softly bit down.

"Jade.."

"Tori," she replied just as breathily.

"Are we about to…?"

Jade immediately backed up.

"I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment and I forgot that you aren't ready yet. I really didn't mean-" she was cut off by a familiar pair of lips. The kiss turned heated once again when Tori licked around Jade's bottom lip, begging for entry. After a while, Tori pulled back. She looked into Jade's eyes as she gently pushed at her arms, signaling at her to unpin her from the door. Blue-green eyes widened and quickly moved but at the same time being careful enough not to drop her.

Tori took her hands and led her over to her bed. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Jade shyly took a seat. Tori leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… can you…can we- um… please be my first?"

She nervously looked into Jade's eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. Jade stared at her. And stared at her. And then she stared some more. This caused Tori to timidly avert her gaze to the carpet. Both girls' hearts were pounding in there chest.

"Tori, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat.

"Then of course. It would be my honor."

With that Tori closed the distance between their mouths. Jade ran her hands up her girlfriend's sides and cupped her boobs through her shirt causing Tori to groan into her mouth. Jade slipped her hand under the half Latina's shirt and slowly pulled it up. Tori pulled away briefly to remove it and was left in her white lacy bra before hurriedly connecting their lips. Jade scooted back to the center of the bed without once parting their lips to breathe. Jade flipped Tori over, slamming her back into the mattress. Her hands traveled from Tori's hips to gently fondle the right boob through her bra.

"Mmmm, Jade," Tori moaned quietly. Even though it was quiet, it rang loud as a bell in Jade's ears. Holy _fuck _she needed to hear more of those sounds.

Jade reached behind her back for the clasp of the bra before Tori stopped her. Jade looked confused until Tori sat up and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"Is this okay?" Tori asked huskily.

"Do what you like, baby." And so she did.

Tori pulled black tank top off, then she went down for the belt buckle on her girlfriend's pants. Jade pulled away to stand up and took off her pants, shoes, and socks, leaving her only in matching black lacy undergarments. She crawled back to the center of the bad and met Tori's waiting lips. Before Jade could process, Tori had her pinned to the mattress. She removed the bra and bit her bottom lip at the sight of her girlfriend's boobs on display. I mean sure they've done stuff, but only some groping. Never had they ever tasted anything of each other below the collarbone.

She slowly leaned down and took the left hardened nub between her lips and licked causing a loud moan from her new lover's lips. She smiled and did it again earning herself an even louder moan from Jade. She don't know what took over, but she trailed her hand down the pale stomach and pulled of the black panties. She accidently brushed up against Jade's core on the way back up, receiving an involuntary buck of the hips from Jade. Tori moaned loudly as Jade's knee came in contact with the crotch of her jeans. Her eyes closed for a moment enjoying the feeling. Jade noticed her stop moving and flipped them over once again.

"You have far too many clothes on," she whispered.

Tori whimpered at the sexyness in her voice. Jade unclasped the bra she was wearing and groped her lovers bare chest. After a while of fondling, pale hands traveled across tan skin and slipped into the the loose sweat pants she was wearing. Tori's breath hitched as Jade found her incredibly wet panties. She started unconsciously grinding her hips in search of more friction.

When Jade looked up, she saw the hottest thing ever. Tori had her eyes closed, mouth open, chest moving rapidly, head thrown back. And she was making the best sounds ever. Holy chiz this was hands down the hottest thing ever. She pulled her hand out and out right laughed when Tori's head shot up.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked breathily.

"Because I want to see you…if that's all right?"

Tan hands covered pale hands as she guided Jade's hands to grip the waistband of her sweats. She pulled them down and her nose was immediately greeted with her girlfriend's arousal. She groaned and looked into her lovers eyes. She leaned up and pecked her lips softly. Tori tangled her hands in the thick black mane of hair and pulled her closer. Jade let her hand slip into the white lacy underwear. Her hand trailed past the shaved area and circled the wet, engorged clit. Tori broke the kiss off with a sharp gasp and a heavy moan.

"Oh! …_Jade…_." She never wanted this to stop.

Jade pulled the now ruined panties down the girl's endless tan legs. Tori blushed at being so bare in front of her equally naked girlfriend. Jade ran her fingers up and down the eager girl's clit, causing muffled moans. Jade looked up to see Tori covering her mouth with her hand. She leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Let me hear you, baby. Your parents are out of town and Trina is smart enough to leave if she hears moaning. Let loose. Don't hold back," she said taking the hand away from her lover's mouth.

"O-Okay," she said, barely comprehending since the hand movements against her core never stopped.

Jade smiled and kissed her before moving down to her collarbone. She stayed there for a while enjoying her not so quiet girlfriend. She continued her journey south and kissed each of her nipples twice and kept moving. The tip of her tongue left a wet trail down her tense stomach and circled around her belly button.

When Jade's tongue finally reached it's destination, it tasted like heaven. She licked at her clit before she slipped her tongue inside causing Tori to let out a long, strained moan and bucked up once.

"Ugh… yes. OH!… _Jade_. Mmm… AH!" Tori was moaning and panting like crazy. She felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest with how fast it was beating.

Then Jade accidentally found her incognito special spot with the tip of her tongue and Tori's hips bucked twice as fast and hard.

"_Yessss_, Jade. Oh GOD! R-Right th-there. Oh…," she moaned louder than ever. And that was saying a lot since she practically screamed when Jade attacked her collarbone with her teeth. Jade kept hitting the spot and felt Tori's wall start to clench around her tongue.

"Faster, Jade. _Please_," she pleaded desperately.

And Jade complied. Her tongue went to an inhuman speed and her head was pushed farther in by two tan hands who belonged to a certain girl who was struggling for breath. Now neither of them could breathe properly.

"OH! God yes. Ugh _yes_. FUCK! Yes, yes yes, _yes-_"

She cut her own voice off with a sharp gasp. Her hands eased up a little on Jade's head allowing her to breathe. Jade stared up at Tori in awe as she witnessed Tori orgasm for the first time. With her head digging into the pillow, hands gripping the bed spread tightly (and not to mention saving Jade's hair), back arched off the bed, eyebrows rose, and eyes closed, Tori was experiencing pure pleasure. She made the occasional soft moan.

After she came back down from her high she noticed two things: 1. Jade was by her side holding her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear while stroking her hair and 2. She gave Jade West her virginity. And she was absolutely fine with that fact. Her chest was still heaving as she leaned over to softly kiss Jade on the lips.

Pale hands made their way back down the tan skinned girl's body and went to her lower lips.

"Jade," Tori mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh we aren't finished yet," she said huskily before she continued seriously, "Baby, this is going to hurt at first then it'll feel really good okay?"

"…Okay"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay," she said before slowly entering her middle finger and pushing until she felt the barrier.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

And with that she pushed the rest of the way in, pausing when she was all the way in so she could give Tori enough time to adjust to the feeling inside of her. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of Tori trying not to cry and show she was in pain. She clawed at Jade's shoulder. After a minute or two, she calmed down.

"Okay. I'm ready now."

Jade slowly moved her fingers in and out. In a few thrusts, Tori was grinding her hips to match Jade's rhythm, breathing like a maniac. As soon as she found it, Jade sped up.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Jade… it feels s-so good. …Don't stop… Please….d-don't st- UGH"

Jade kissed her forehead as she clawed at her back.

"So so good," she groaned. She lifted up and roughly pulled Jade's face down to hers to kiss her lips desperately. In no time she wrenched her mouth away as she felt her second orgasm approaching and fast.

"_Oh_. Fucking _hell_" she cried out as she reached it before letting out an extremely loud moan.

"JADE!"

Jade smiled and slowed down, helping her ride out her orgasm. She kept going until Tori reached down and stilled her hand.

"I-I… it's sensitive…," she said with a heavy blush. Jade smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. When she saw Tori try and fail miserably to fight off a yawn, her smile grew.

"Come on, babe. Let's go to sleep. It's like 10:00… way past your bedtime."

"Harhar. You're so hilarious."

"I know. I try," she said with a wink. "Speaking of which… who knew you had such a potty mouth?"

"Shut up."

"I'm only doing it because I want to."

"Um… Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need to… you know?"

"Don't worry about me. Get some sleep. Then you can pay me back in the morning."

"Okay. I love you, Jade." This caused Jade to smile goofily.

"I love you too. Get some rest."

Tori turned on her side then backed up into her girlfriend's awaiting arms.

"Night, Jade."

"Night… lover." Tori smiled. Then they closed their eyes to get some sleep.

Well Tori tried to get some sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes she saw Jade. Naked Jade. Jade's boobs. Jade's pus- Tori's eyes shot open. '_This is ridiculous,' _she thought. '_I should be able to sleep now. I'm way tired, and she really wore me out.'_

'_You can't go to sleep because you want to touch her.'_

'_Who the chiz are you?'_

'_I'm you.'_

'_You're not me. I'm me.'_

'_Just listen. You can't go to sleep because you're horny.'_

'_Okay so now what? … Hello… you still here? …I left.'_

After a few minutes of mentally listing the pros and cons, Tori made her decision. She tried to pull out of her lover's arms, but Jade just held tighter.

"Where are you going," she whispered into Tori's ear causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Nowhere. I just… wanna try something."

"Try wha- whoa!" she half screamed in shocked as she was pinned to the bed. "Baby, what the hell are you doing."

"Did you really think that I'd let you sleep after that?" Tori replied with dark, lust filled eyes. Jade smirked as she felt her center flood with desire.

"No objections here."

"What about that really important thing you're late for?"

"Not that important."

Tori playfully rolled her eyes and immediately made her way down Jade's body and went straight to her core and licked once. God she didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that Jade was _so _wet.

"Uhhh…," she moaned loudly. But apparently she hit a good spot for her to moan like that.

It's official. Neither of them are getting much sleep tonight. Not with their unsatiable libidos.

**My apologies if the end seems a bit rushed. I just had to finish. This was my first time ever writing smut so tell me what you think. **

**By the way, it took forever because I actually thought I had deleted it and refused to start over. Then I had a school project and found it in google drive so I finished and here it is. Review for me?**


End file.
